eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
I Do Over
"I Do Over" is the fourth episode of the third season of Eureka. Synopsis On Allison and Stark's wedding day, Sheriff Carter finds himself stuck in a time loop; causing him to experience the same lousy day over and over again. Meanwhile, Sheriff Carter's sister, Lexi, visits Eureka. Plot The scene opens with Jack stepping into the shower and being blasted with cold water by S.A.R.A.H. - and he is out of body soap. After his shower, S.A.R.A.H. tells Jack that she is picking up on high levels of adrenaline. This causes Jack to cut himself shaving. He wants to look good for the wedding and S.A.R.A.H. teases him. On his way to the kitchen, Zoe is having breakfast. She also teases Jack for the cut on his face. She continues that she thinks that Allison is crazy for working on her wedding day and Jack for agreeing to walk down the aisle with her. Distracted, Jack spills ketchup on his last clean uniform. Jack's sister Lex finds out that she showed up three days early and he is not happy. Zoe is though. Lex enters and she calls herself the cool one and tells about her travels around the world and shows off her two cats that she believes they are a reincarnation of her Grandmother together. Jack's nickname "monkey” is found out and he is not pleased with it. She tells that her New Age conference ended earlier then planned and she felt that Saturday was a good travel day for Geminis. Jack gets going to Global Dynamics and Allison is there working. Jack tells of the things that need to be done but she is confident that she can handle it all based on the fact she has been married before. Jack tells that it should be momentous. Eva walks in and gives Allison a folder. She apologizes that she had to call Allison in to fire 20 employees. Jack was called in to serve as force. Jack complains that is going to take a while and Eva tells them to get started. Jack goes around by himself and fires Global Dynamic staff and one is not too pleased. Lincoln, the excrement man is upset and Jack tells him that he has until 6 PM. In the hall, Jack interrupts Stark and Fargo making a "time sensitive” delivery asking directions to the last guy on his list. Stark tells Jack not to be late for his wedding and to bring the necklace that he got Allison. Jack enters the office of Weinbrenner and it is in an isolated area of Global Dynamics. He calls out the guy and Jack is shot with a bright blue light. After talk to Weinbrenner, Jacks decides not to fire him. At the wedding, Vincent shows off his catering skills with a big wedding cake and a buffet table. Jack arrives a little late then Stark wanted and Jack gives Stark the necklace has been waiting for. Lex is at the wedding and she is trying to tell Zoe to drink some champagne. But before she drinks, Jack comes along and yells at Zoe for trying it. Outside the wedding tent where Allison is getting ready, Jo is there and Jack tells her to arrest his sister for trying to corrupt Zoe. He goes inside and Allison turns around in her wedding dress. Jack tells her that he will be there for her no matter what. Allison tells him that everything's going to work out the way it is supposed to. During the wedding Henry plays minister and Jack leads Allison down the aisle. At the part where Henry says "Speak now or forever hold your peace”, a flash of light and Jack is back in his cold shower. Jack is confused. The same functions happen. He yells at S.A.R.A.H, out of body soap. He cuts himself shaving again and again the day goes on. Zoe is eating breakfast and once again she makes fun of the fact that Jack can't shave but it changes a little bit with Zoe spilling the ketchup on Jack. Lex is at the door with her cats and Jack tells her that the two cats look like Grandma Lil before Lex tells him. He arrives at Global Dynamics and tries to tell Allison that he is having a case of the déjà vu. Eva walks in and gives the list of people who need to be fired. Jack tells that he knew Eva was going to say that and it doesn't convince Allison who tells Jack to stop wasting time. Jack comes upon Stark and Fargo and instead of delivering something, they are waiting for one. Jack asks Stark if it is possible to be stuck in a loop. Stark tells him that they would be deleted from time and space. At Café Diem, Lex meets Vincent and Zoe tells him that Lex's husband-to-be is like “Doctor Who”, except he works as an immunologist. Jack enters and wants to know if Zoe saw him sleepwalking or doing something weird the night before. Lex makes a fuss that Jack is there and yells “monkey” and orders a banana milkshake for him. Jack talks of his problem and Lex says that he is showing signs of "repetitive cognizance" from the stress of the wedding. Jack admits that he has been conflicted with things but that is all. Lex tells that he has to tell Allison how he really feels about her. Jack arrives at the wedding and this time Jo is not standing guard at the wedding tent. Jack walks in with Allison half-dressed. Jack kisses Allison who then tells him that she loves Stark and that Jack is only a friend. He tells that he will be there for her. The wedding begins and the bright light in the clouds returns. Jack is back in his shower. He walks out and knows the drill. He did not shave this time due to Safety Precautions. He leaves before Lex arrives and tells Zoe to remember to know the drinking age. Jack arrives at Global Dynamics again and finds Stark and Fargo again. This time we find out that the contraption creating a time loop is an atomic clock. Jack tries to convince Stark not to plug in the clock until after the wedding, but Stark says that they only have a certain time frame until 2036 and it is before the wedding. Stark doesn't believe him and Jack tries to convince Eva, but no surprise, she doesn't believe him either. Allison walks in and tries to tell Jack to get going on the list but Jack is trying to convince them of the time loop. At the wedding Lex is still trying to get Zoe to drink but Zoe tells her that the drinking age is 21 and it would not be nice to do that. Jack brings Fargo to the atomic clock and tells him that he wants to unplug the clock. He points the gun at him. Fargo unplugs the machine and it shuts down. They go to the wedding. Jack is in his uniform and runs up to Stark who is already at the altar and hands him the necklace. Jack is confident that he stopped the time loop, but the bright light in the cloud returns and Jack is in the shower but this time he has a gash on the side of his face. Jack runs over to Stark at Global Dynamics and tries to convince him but Stark is certain that if there was a time loop, then he would know about it. Jack asks if there is a time guy or something and Fargo tells that is it Leo Weinbrenner, the last guy on Jack's list to fire. Allison arrives at Global Dynamics and Jack tells her that the gash in his face is a long story. But Leo walks into work and Allison walks away uninterested in what Jack has to say. Jack finds out that Leo just “oils the gears”. Jack finds out that Eva is ordering equipment and putting it on a truck. Jack grabs Leo's folder and asks for the reason why Leo is being fired. The atomic clock does the same job as him and it doesn't require health care. Jack invites Eva to the wedding but she says that she has a “prior commitment”. At Café Diem, Zoe is talking up Lex's fiancé and Lex says that she doesn't want him to give up his life for her. Jack comes in and asks where he could find Henry. Zoe tells Jack that Lex wants to stay in Eureka for a while and tells Jack that Lex is pregnant. He decides to go to Eva. He finds her at a fake hotel site with equipment. Jack tells her that she is manipulating time. Eva denies it and gives Jack the remote. The bright light comes again and Jack throws himself on Eva. Back in the shower, but he is now in full uniform with the remote control in his hand and S.A.R.A.H. tells him that she should call 911 because she senses broken bones, lacerations, and bruises on his face. He gets past Zoe and goes to Henry's garage. He gives the remote to him and Henry tells him that it is a depth-finder and that there are manmade compartments underground where the hotel site is. Henry tells him that he knows Leo and that they worked together. But Leo only looks about 25 years old. Jack meets Leo and admits that he has been stuck in the time loop as well as Jack. He was afraid of being shut down before he could fix it. They go in the lab of Leo and he shows Jack that light he has been seeing. Leo presses a button and the room goes pitch black except Leo and Carter who are glowing in blue light. When Leo waves his arms, they go blurry. Leo built a particle decelerator with intention to cause one light to travel slower then the speed of light. Leo says scientific talk that Jack doesn't seem to understand and he shot himself with the light so that he would not be affected by the light. That is when Jack entered and he was hit too. Leo apologizes. Jack forgives him as long as he can fix it. But Leo doesn't know how to do that. He started the experiment early because he knew he was going to be fired. He wanted to finish the work that he was been doing. Jack points out that the time loop is getting to the point of breaking bones. Leo tells Jack that he has everything figured out except for the need of a timing device. Jack tells him that Global Dynamics has an atomic clock. Leo has a plan to stand inside the particle decelerator and sync it to the atomic clock at the exact right time. Jack gets Stark on it. In order to convince Stark, he is going to have to memorize equations. The wedding starts up again and Leo's standing inside the participle decelerator they have two more times before the universe starts ripping apart. However the timing is off and Jack finds himself in the shower again. He runs to Global Dynamics and finds Leo's crispy corpse in the decelerator. Jack gets Stark and recites Leo's formula in song in order to remember it. Start and Fargo recognize it as the formula but Stark is not convinced. Allison tells them that they have a problem. They go to the time maintenance room and Leo's remains are being removed. Stark tells Jack that he believes him and wants it to be kept quiet from Allison. Jack tells Allison to get herself pretty for the wedding and she tells Jack to get Stark to the wedding. Stark and Fargo have the calculations correct and Zoe calls to let Jack know that Lex is there and he tells her to go out to Café Diem. Vincent still thinks that Lex's fiancé is a time traveler. Jack enters doubled over and tells everyone he is fine. Lex calls him Monkey and Jack calls her Stretch. Jack goes to Global Dynamics and Fargo and Stark are ready to go. They connect the cables and Stark tells Jack to take care of Allison in case he dies. Stark pushes the button on the decelerator and time moves on. Stark is not a crisp. However, he stayed inside too long and disintegrates. Fargo and Jack go to the wedding and Jack has to tell Allison the bad news. Jack tells her that he'll always be there for her. Alison realizes that something is wrong. The episode ends on a sad note and everyone mourns the death of Nathan Stark. http://www.tvrage.com/Eureka/episodes/664263/recap Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Jordan Hinson as Zoe Carter *Ed Quinn as Nathan Stark *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo Guest Stars *Meshach Peters as Kevin Blake *Chris Gauthier as Vincent *Frances Fisher as Eva Thorne *Ever Carradine as Lexi Carter *Bridget Hoffman as Computer Voice *Nicholas Carella as Leo Weinbrenner *Paul Moniz de Sa as Lincoln Memorable Quotes In the finale moments Nathan Stark: I'll see you around Jack (Stark looking at the clock and pushing buttons until it reaches 6:00) Fargo: That's it we did it Dr. Stark we are moving forward (Stark disappearing peacefully) Fargo: He's gone ('''Jack looking on in shock)' a few moments later Allison Blake: Well are you ready?....momentous huh? Jack Carter: You know I will always be here you know that right? Allison Blake: What's the matter Carter....you look pale ''(Carter walks up to her with a sad look giving Allison a very bad impression) Allison Blake: Where's Nathan? (''Jack giving her a look that signals Nathan's death with an I'm so sorry impression)''' Notes This episode is similar to a ''Star Trek: The Next Generation ''episode called Cause and Effect where the Enterprise gets trapped in a time loop ending with the ship's destruction when it collides with another ship coming out of a time distortion. The members of the crew soon notice the "deja vu" and discover the time loop. Realizing they'd forget it in the next loop, the android Data uses a dekyon emission to leave a message for himself in the next loop. In all the loops the crew attempted to push the other ship out of the way, which led to a warp core breach. In the last loop, Data got the message and decompressed the shuttle bay, preventing the accident and ending the time loop. A similar theme appear is movies such as ''Groundhog Day and 12:01. The title reflects the "do over" aspect. ru:Непрекращающаяся свадьба 3.04